Shuffle!
by Wings of Corrugated Irony
Summary: A challenge, ten drabbles inspired by ten random songs. All Draco/Harry! Includes a politician, green sparks, a Cheshire Cat grin, a fluffy towel, a heartbroken smile, a favourite picture, St. Mungo's, a little finger, a curly blonde wig and a rubber duck


**A little challenge I found 'round about the place, thought it might be fun! Therefore, I give thee, Shuffle!  
**

**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._**

**_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._**

**_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays._**

**_You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble_**

**_You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_**

**(I broke this rule shamelessly. If I had not, you would have been subjected to single sentences. I put the songs on repeat.)  
**

**_4. Do ten of these, then post them._**

**I chose Draco/Harry as my pairing for this mania... Just so you know, all the drabbles except 5. are written in a post-Hogwarts context. Some of these are sad, some are crack, some are fluff. Some are break ups, some are established relationships, some are get togethers, some are more friendship and some involve character death. I recommend every song in this drabble thing, they're all rated five stars in my iTunes library. So, onwards!**

_

* * *

_

**1. Lily Allen – Guess Who Batman**

Fury was pouring off Harry in waves as he stalked into Minister Shaklebolt's office.

"Yes, Minister?" he growled, showing the depth of his anger by the sarcastic address, usually it was a cheerful 'Kingsley'. The dark man's lips thinned with anger.

"It has come to our attention that you are involved in a... relationship with a certain Draco Malfoy." Harry lifted his chin slightly, his eyebrows furrowing further.

"That's correct," his tone, though a shade less deadly than his initial one, still didn't bode well.

"The Ministry doesn't approve," Kingsley said bluntly.

"Is this because he's a man or because his father was a Death Eater? Anyway, there's no way you can convince me to do any different."

"Both of those reasons are of deep concern to us, Auror Potter, and I should also remind you that the Ministry is your current place of employment." Harry sneered darkly.

"Since you just seemed to imply that you have no qualms in relieving me of said employment, I'll save you some time. I resign." Kingsley's face darkened like a thunderstorm, however it was no match for Harry's cyclonic expression as he stalked out the door. But when his thoughts turned to the good news he could give Draco, his face shone like the sun.

**

* * *

2. Beyonc****é**** – Irreplaceable**

"Out," Harry said bluntly. Draco blinked once.

"What?" he asked incredulously, a thread of anger already entering his voice.

"I know what you did. With that Greengrass chit. Now get your stuff and _get out_." Harry growled the last few words, pleased at the winded look of shock on the blonds face. It soon turned ugly.

"You'll never have anyone as good as me, _Potter_," he hissed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You keep thinking that, Malfoy. Perhaps then you'll be able to cope with losing me. And if you're not gone by the time I've finished my Firecall to Cedric I suppose I'll just have to resort to violence," he said casually, flicking his wand slightly causing it to emit a green not unlike that of the Killing Curse. Draco got the point and wisely fled.

**

* * *

3. The Pussycat Dolls – Wait a Minute**

Draco could honestly say that he would never have expected to see Harry Potter working in a gay bar. The moment he had noticed, the second he had walked in the door of course, he had sauntered up to the bar. And Draco Malfoy _knew _he could saunter. From the looks of it, Potter noticed he could too. Unless he was reading that lusty stare wrong. Which he doubted.

"I'll have a Butterbeer," he purred as his gaze swept up and down Potter's uniform. Tight and black suited him. "Actually while I'm at it..." His eyes returned to Potter's face, smirking before turning slightly, taking a breath into his lungs. "Everyone can have a free drink on me!" He announced before turning back to Potter. "But you'll have to use a different bartender." Potter rolled his eyes as a ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"You're still a show off, hey, Malfoy?" he asked as he placed Malfoy's drink on the counter. Malfoy's grin rivalled that of the Cheshire Cat's.

"Only for you, Potter," he murmured, placing a large pouch on the counter, clinking with Galleons, to cover his drink and everyone else's. He took a sip of his Butterbeer, before straightening to his full height from where he had been leaning against the bar. "The night is short and I am fickle," he said absently, before his eyes locked onto Potter's once more. "Owl me," he said with a wink, smoothly striding away from the bar, grinning to himself. His grin widened as he felt a hand clasp his wrist and a hot breath in his ear.

"Oh no, you're not getting away _that_ easily."

**

* * *

4. Kate Miller-Heidke – For the Hundredth Time**

Draco Malfoy was a bloody annoying git sometimes. He insisted that he loved and cherished Harry and all that rot, but they hardly ever spent any time together! Well, except in the bedroom, but that was different! (But Harry was definitely not saying that the bedroom was unimportant or anything. _Never_ that.) It just felt like that, no matter how many time he said it, Draco never acted like he really, _really_, as-passionately-as-Anthony-and-Cleopatra loved him. He tried to confront the blond, but he was always heading out to work, seeing friends, doing yoga lessons or something stupid like that. Harry finally bit the bullet and tried to convince himself that, yes, he would survive if some 'bedroom time' were to be converted into 'meaningful discussion time'. And once Harry Potter decided something, that's how things were going to be.

"Draco," Harry asked as he sat on the bed, watching Draco wander out of the en-suite bathroom clad in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

"Hm?" he replied distractedly, as slipped said towel off his waist to dry his hair. Harry almost reconsidered.

"Do... Do you love me?" he asked as firmly as he could. Draco looked up, eyebrows raised, blinking at him.

"Of course, Harry! I... I still love you. So much." he answered, "I know I don't say it nearly enough, but I'm sure I think it at least a hundred times everyday. No matter what I'm doing."

"Then why don't you spend less time thinking it around other people, and more time being able to say it around me?"

"Oh, Harry," he said softly, his fond gaze almost as good as a warm hug, "I know I've been busy lately. It's quite selfish off me really, trying to do everything all at once. And I..." he swallowed, almost nervously. "I've been trying to realise that I really do have you. It's almost too good to be true, my mind isn't used to planning like this." He bit his lip and looked away from Harry. Harry smiled softly and rose from the bed, tilting Draco's head to face him.

"Thank you," he said softly and pressed his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss. Draco gasped and immediately curled his arms around Harry's neck, kicking everything up a notch in seconds.

"Mine," Draco muttered against his lips.

Afterwards, Harry decided he might just have to convert 'bedroom time' to 'meaningful discussion time' more often.

**

* * *

5. Wicked (Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth) – For Good**

"Harry, I can't do this." Draco whispered.

"Dra-..." Harry's eyes flew open, terror flooding through him.

"No, listen to me. I have to join the Death Eaters... But you have to defeat him. For me." Draco bit his lip. He would not cry, dammit.

"I will Draco," Harry whispered.

"You know, this might be the last time we see each other?" Draco said, refusing to look at Harry. "I just... I want to say thank you. You know I won't forget you right?" He had to look up just then and his heart clenched as Harry choked back a sob and nodded until his head looked about to fall off. "And, I'm sorry."

"You know I've already forgiven you for that. For everything," Harry said with a watery smile. "You forgave me too." Draco gave small laugh.

"You say that like you don't quite believe it."

"Only because it felt too good to be true." Draco winced at the truths in that statement, it echoes with his own thoughts. "You've changed me, Draco."

"Likewise," Draco whispered. "I'm... I'm sorry, Harry, but I do have to go."

"I know," Harry said, and quickly pulled Draco into a rib-squeezing hug that was fiercely returned. Draco smiled sadly as they pulled away. He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek, gave another heartbroken smile, and then he was gone. Harry pressed a hand to his cheek as the world twisted and changed around him like a kaleidoscope. Now everything felt five hundred times worse.

**

* * *

6. The Last Goodnight – Pictures of You**

Draco never expected that he would have to do this. This was the last room that he had to sort through before he was ready to move out of this flat, to try and leave behind all these memories. Harry was gone forever and there was nothing anyone could do to bring him back. He had come to terms with that, he had cried, but now it was time to try and build a new life. All that was left was Harry's picture room. One corner held all the pictures of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus that Harry had owned. That's what had started things.

After having so little of his parents left to treasure, Harry was hugely unwilling to let it happen to anyone else. He had managed to get a good deal of that annoying Colin's pictures off his brother Dennis. There were pictures of most of the people he had known through his schooling. Amongst the thousands of photos of young Harry, Hermione and Weasley (Draco still could bring himself to call him anything else) certain photos were grouped together, like those of Cedric Diggory and the Weasley twins. He still didn't like looking at the photos of himself when he had been in school, rude little git he was. But looking at a picture of him and Harry glaring at each other in a blazing argument, he wondered why no one had noticed the accompanying fire of passion that was so obvious now that it had been exposed. Why had no one thought to tell them? To give them a little more time?

And then there were the ones after they had graduated, after the War. That's when he had started to appear more often. He let his eyes travel hungrily over all the little happy moments, frozen in time even as they moved. A lump quickly formed in his throat when he finally looked at the one photo that he had been avoiding pointedly the whole time. It was Harry's favourite and twice the size of any other photo. He and Harry sat on the left, while Hermione and Weasley sat on the right. Every now and then he and Harry shared tender kisses that made his heart ache with memory. Weasley looked 'accidently' in the opposite direction the whole time, sometime shuffling a little closer to Hermione, his hand around her waist. The Draco in the photo looked very smug and pleased with himself as Harry and Hermione smiled knowingly at each other. Draco jerked his gaze away as his eyes blurred with the moisture forming there. He flicked his wand and all the photographs flew into the large, empty album he had brought with him. He would look through them properly later. For now, he would just breathe.

**

* * *

7. My Chemical Romance – Dead!**

Harry felt very peculiar when he read in the Prophet that Draco Malfoy was in hospital, that he was dying. He could imagine Ron reading it, nodding sagely, saying how he surely deserved it. Hermione would frown at him for it and probably say that no one _deserved_ to die. Harry frowned to himself and decided he would visit St. Mungo's.

Harry had no trouble getting into Draco Malfoy's room, though he suspected he would have been refused if he were anyone else. He frowned when he entered the private room Malfoy occupied; he certainly didn't _look _like he was dying. With all that blonde hair and pale skin he should have disappeared among the bleached sheets and whitewashed walls, but instead he seemed to glow. Perhaps it was the light.

"Come to torment me, Potter?" Malfoy whispered from the bed, though his voice seemed to be hoarse from disuse rather than sickness. Harry jumped slightly, he hadn't noticed that he was awake.

"No," Harry replied eventually, dragging a plastic chair closer to the bedside, "I just saw it in the paper and felt the need to visit you. I don't know why."

"You came to see my final defeat," Malfoy sighed, his eyes shining with a wisdom Harry wouldn't have expected. Perhaps dying did that to a person.

"No... I... I just thought, maybe, you might want some company." Narcissa had passed away only a few months ago and Lucius still languished in Azkaban.

"Oh, I see. You came to save me." Harry couldn't think of anything to say to that. Malfoy sighed again. "Look, Potter, if you're suddenly concerned for my well-being, the best you could do right now is leave. Surely the least you could do is let me die in peace." Harry stood to leave, pausing in the doorway.

"I'll be seeing you," he said, conviction firm in his voice. Malfoy raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "My parents told me." Draco gave a soft snort and Harry took a deep breath. "Goodbye... Draco."

"Goodbye Harry."

Draco passed away peacefully in his sleep that evening.

**

* * *

8. Kanye West – Gold Digger (feat. Jamie Foxx)**

"He's just with you for your money and your name, Harry! How many time do I have to say it to convince you?" Ron exclaimed, obviously exasperated.

"You can't convince me, Ron. Draco loves me for who I am, how many times do _I _have to say that?" Harry raised a single eyebrow sarcastically.

"See!" Ron shrieked, "He's even got you making the same expressions as he does!"

"How is that even relevant, Ron?" Harry sighed.

"Oh, I'll show you 'relevant'! How about that racing broom he bought with _your money_. You know, THE FASTEST ONE EVER INVENTED!" Ron's face had turned a motley red.

"That was a _present_, Ron. It's different." Harry reasoned.

"You never gave me a present like that!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, you're jealous now?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

"Merlin, no! Me? Jealous?! Of that slimy git? Never." Ron crossed his arms to, acquiring an expression suspiciously like a pout.

"Well, that's good, because I have to go meet up with him. We're doing a yoga class."

"Yoga?" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly. "He has you totally wrapped around his little finger, mate." Harry snorted oddly, flushing slightly. Ron scowled. "What?"

"Sorry. It's just... Draco _is_ very talented with his little finger. The other night he-..."

"Out!" Ron shouted, clamping his hands over his ears. "I promise never to mention it again as long as _you _bloody don't!" Harry grinned.

"Bye Ron," he said cheerfully. He loved it when things went to plan!

**

* * *

9. Sean Kingston – Beautiful Girls**

"Draco... What on Earth are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Draco was obviously equally surprised, his mouth gaping as he tried to think of something to say in this situation. Really, was there any proper thing one _could_ say in a situation like this? Draco was standing in the middle of their shared bedroom wearing that could aptly be described in the few telling words of 'frilly' and 'pink'. Cotton candy pink, to be exact. In his hands he held a wig that consisted of a froth of golden ringlets that was definitely reminiscent of Goldilocks.

"Uhm," Draco said articulately. Harry was meant to be at work, but _obviously _he wasn't! "Er, what are you doing here, Harry?" he asked, rather nervously.

"Oh, big thingy in the Department with the whatsit so they sent us home," Harry explained, waving his arm about airily.

"Very informative," Draco murmured, his automatic sarcasm kicking in. Harry gave a small, amused smile.

"Yeah, well, I certainly didn't expect _this_," he replied, gesturing expansively. Draco noticed that Harry's eyes hadn't left him since he entered the room. Draco frowned slightly as he looked closer at the expression on his lover's face. Was it..? No! It couldn't be.

"Harry Potter!" Draco exclaimed loudly, sounding disapproving.

"What?" Harry replied too quickly, looking slightly guilty. Draco nodded to himself as his suspicions were confirmed. He grinned, he was going to have fun with this. He casually slipped his the wig onto his head.

"Do you think I look pretty, Harry?" Draco simpered, making sure to add a pout and innocent, wide eyes. Harry certainly looked flustered, a steady flush was creeping onto his face.

"I, um, do I have to answer that question?" he asked, looking like a cornered rabbit, even though he was standing in the middle of the room. Draco's pout deepened.

"So... You don't think I'm pretty?" His bottom lip began to tremble warningly.

"No! No, of course not, baby," Harry exclaimed rushing forward to wrap him in a tight embrace. That Draco had _not _expected and it meant that Harry could feel... "Well, you _certainly _aren't the little girl you seem," Harry muttered, his voice quickly dropping into the seductive. Draco giggled, this would definitely be fun!

**

* * *

10. Datarock - Computer Camp Love**

"Draco, this is a computer," Harry said calmly, as if he introduced his boyfriend to Muggle technology on a daily basis. In truth, it only happened about once a month. That was all Draco (and Harry) could handle. All this was possible because Hermione, being the amazing genius that she was, had figured out a way of allowing Muggle electrical appliances to run using residual magical energy. So, today Harry was introducing Draco to a computer, specifically a laptop, having already passed the hurdles of blenders (very messy), toasters (quickly followed by fire alarms), a microwave (slightly explosive) and the almighty television (which still made the blond suspicious).

"Okay, so you push this button here to start it," Harry began.

"Yes, Harry, I've got the concept of buttons by now," Draco drawled and Harry sighed, this was going to be a long evening.

"And then you log in to your user," Harry continued, the picture of patience.

"Why is there a picture of a butterfly beside my name! You get a rubber ducky... They're cool, why don't I have a rubber ducky?" Draco exclaimed, sinking into the childishness he always adopted when faced with something new and Muggle.

"We can change it later, Draco. So, when you've logged in you can do all sorts of things."

"Like what?" Draco asked sulkily.

"Type up things, send people e-mails... They're kind of like owls, only faster."

"Sounds boring," Draco replied, slumping lower in his chair.

"Well, you can also take pictures or videos on another Muggle device and put them on your computer to look at them." Harry said, hoping it would pique Draco's interest. It did, Harry could almost see his ears perking up. Harry smiled and the rest of the session seemed to breeze by after that.

A few weeks later, Harry walked by the computer that Draco had just been using, but had momentarily left abandoned as he got himself some lunch. Harry stopped and stared in horror at the background Draco must have introduced, care of the digital camera Harry had bought last week. It was him, Harry, sprawled out on their bed, asleep and butt naked. He was still there, staring, when Draco returned. He gave Harry a sweet smile.

"You know, that's very similar to the look Pansy gave me when I showed her that picture." And that comment prompted chase Draco around the flat a few times and threaten to buy a vacuum cleaner.

* * *

**So yep, that's it! I would love to receive reveiws, but no pressure I suppose. Thanks for reading anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
